


Scapegrace

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, impending angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Henry is used to Victor waking him up at odd times of day.





	

Henry woke up when Victor bounced on his bed.

He was too used to this to make any surprised noise. He just sat up and gave his little brother a patient look, trying to put him off. It didn’t work, of course. Victor carried on bouncing. The light in the room was oddly grey and Henry had a feeling that it was really quite early.

“What time is it, Victor?”

“It’s stopped snowing!” Victor said gleefully, not answering the question. “Come out and play with me!”

“What time is it, Victor?” Henry repeated patiently. He knew exactly what Victor was like. If you wanted answers to your questions, you had to ask them more than once – unless it was a subject Victor was interested in. Then you would doubtless receive more information than you wanted.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Victor said carelessly. “Early. You said you’d play in the snow with me when it stopped snowing and now it’s stopped snowing so you have to come and play!”

“Yes, but not necessarily at this time of the morning!” Henry protested.

“But Father will want you to work when you get up,” Victor said, pouting. “Father _always_ wants you to work.”

Henry knew it was true. Father was very proud of him, expected a lot. He liked to see Henry doing useful things and didn’t seem to want him to spend as much time with his scapegrace brother as he had used to. Henry knew that Victor missed him desperately when he was away at school – and if he was honest, he missed his little brother too. Victor was always so much fun, always so ready to do things, to _act_. To think was to do in Victor’s mind and you could always rely on him to make things happen.

Which was one of the reasons that Father was often frustrated with him. Henry was almost certain that he had been going to some effort to keep the boys apart, even when Henry was home for his holidays. 

“Please?” Victor was begging now. “Please, Henry? Nobody else will have walked on it yet, it’ll be all white and pure and fun. It’s stopped snowing and you’ll have fun and we’ll be back before they know we’re gone. We could build a snowman, like we used to. Please? _Pleeeeeease?_ ”

It was so hard to resist Victor’s begging. And it _would_ be fun. It would be a lot of fun. And he so rarely got to have any fun these days ... it would be a nice treat for both of them.

“All right then,” he said, shoving Victor off his bed. “But go and get yourself wrapped up first! We don’t want to get cold, do we?”

The huge beaming smile that Victor gave him made getting up to the cold absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
